


Killing Tension

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Casual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Percy was a good cop, at least that's what she believed. That is until she met Zora. They were enemies. However as their encounters became more frequent they started becoming more.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar, Percival King/Zora Salazar, Zora Salazar/Percival King
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	Killing Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I love Percy and Zora, and I love the enemies to lovers dynamic. So that's how this fic was born. Enjoy.

You know that feeling you get when you really screwed up by doing something you really should have been doing in the first place? Well that’s how Percy felt right at this moment. All her life she followed the rules, she was punctual, had a sense of justice that couldn’t be broken, did her duty as a police officer. That was who Percy always was. With one exception.

Percy was never the one for romance or intimacy. Despite a lot of people wanting to date her, or have a more casual relationship, none of them ever managed to captivate her, she was always too focused on her job. And that might be part of her current problem.

Zora Salazar. The number one bounty hunter and also at the top of the bounty list. After the fight at Redwood Run she kept running into the bounty hunter over and over. Due to Zora’s hate for Epithets they never used them much in their fights. Percy was kinda grateful for that since it did boost up her stamina a tiny bit.

Zora asked about Ramsey, the Amulet, how’s it feel to be a cop that can never catch the bad guy, and a lot of things that strangely managed to irritate Percy. She was usually so calm and composed in any situation, but with Zora that just goes out the window. At some point they included verbal fights into their battles. It was kinda fun.

Their fights became weekly, but also less tense. Although Percy still wanted to arrest the bounty hunter, as was her duty, she also really enjoyed their fights and banter. It became a routine. Until it slowly started changing.

It always started as of their usual fights, but Zora seemed to smirk more than usual, occasionally winking at Percy, saying how she had a really good time that night, calling Percy nicknames. Every action Zora made always stuck with the cop. At first she thought she was over-analyzing things as usual, that maybe Zora was doing it to throw her off. So she started doing the same thing. It caught Zora off guard but she just started teasing Percy more.

Their fights became longer, their banter became teasing more than anything, they would always remain in contact more than necessary.

This went on for months. Zora always getting away from Percy and promising a rematch. Percy found herself looking forward to seeing Zora again, despite her duty she also couldn't deny that she was attracted to the gun-slinging woman. And the same could be said for Zora. As far as the Bliss Ocean organization was concerned Percy was the enemy, and all enemies had to be dealt with.

Zora however always held back in her fights with Percy. And when Percy started asking questions about that very thing Zora told her the truth.

“You’re too handsome to hurt.” Zora replied and winked.

This made Percy blush and momentarily lose her composure. Zora took advantage of that and tackled her to the ground. They’ve been fighting for a while now and they were both panting. Percy realized how small she really was compared to Zora now that she was hovering above her, the thought made her blush more and she looked away. Zora however saw this.

“What’s the matter officer, never been under someone before?” Zora asked and found herself smirking when she saw Percy looking everywhere but her face.

“I’d love to show ya just how fun being under someone can be but I have things to do, money to collect. I’ll see ya again soon officer.” She winked as she jumped off Percy and vanished.

Percy mentally cursed herself for letting her guard down like that, but it seemed like she really couldn't help it around Zora. The more they fought each other the more tension built between them. Percy could tell that even Zora started loosing her composure from time to time despite being better at hiding it.

In the end of it all though they couldn’t deny their attraction anymore. It started small. More winks, innuendos, blowing a kiss goodbye, eventually turning into real kisses, which turned into make out sessions, which turned into having sex.

Zora wasn’t a stranger to one night stands, but it was usually with some random stranger that she never saw again, but she saw Percy almost every night and it almost always ended with them at Percy’s home and in bed. Neater of them really spoke much about it, since what ever they had with each other seemed so frail to them. Like it could shatter if they spoke about it. So they didn’t, they just kept doing it. It was their secret, and it wasn’t due to any attachment. Not at first.

At first Zora would always leave before Percy would wake up. Not even leaving so much as a note. One morning she slept in and woke up to Percy having breakfast as she called it. Zora became concerned at what Percy ate every day so she started making her breakfast, vegan as she knew Percy was a vegan. But she didn’t think it was anything more than her wanting to still have fun with Percy and she couldn’t do that if Percy got sick. That’s what she told herself.

As more time went one Percy got more cuddly when they slept, it came to the point where she would be completely on top of Zora and the bounty hunter couldn’t leave without waking her up. Zora didn’t want to do that since she knew how hard the police woman worked.

Despite what she told herself Zora really started caring for Percy, more than she was allowed to care for anyone. It also made her scared, scared of what would happen in anyone found out about them. She wrapped her arms around the sleeping woman eventually fell asleep herself.

Percy on her end, found herself feeling happy whenever she would wake up and see that Zora was still there. They would get dressed and eat together before saying goodbye.

This was their routine now. And Percy knew she really screwed up. She let herself get way to close to a criminal, one of the most dangerous ones at that. A criminal that knew where she lived. A criminal that she was so weak for.

The guilt was starting to take a toll on her. So much so that her bosses ordered her to take time off, something that she never did before. When she arrived home Zora was already in her living room.

“Well aren’t you off the clock early. I have something to tell ya, I think you’ll be pleased.” Zora made her way to Percy and started leaning in to kiss her.

Percy however pushed her away. Zora frowned, “What’s the matter sweetheart?”

“I... I can’t keep doing this with you.” Percy walked passed Zora and sat onto the couch.

Zora could tell that she was tense, and sad, “Hey now, what makes you say that? We’ve been doing this for months now. Look I get that it might be a bit weird since you’re a cop and I’m a member of a terrorist organization but I...”

“That’s exactly it! I can’t keep doing this! I can’t keep sleeping with you, a criminal and still wake up every day believing I’m doing my duty the way I should. They ordered my to take time off because I kept messing up! Because of you!” Percy looked at Zora with tears running down her face.

Zora felt like Percy was conflicted about her sense of duty and their relationship but she had no idea it was this bad. She made her was to Percy on the couch and pulled her in a hug.

“Oh sweetheart I had no clue this was bothering you so much. But its ok. You don’t have to worry anymore, I took care of it.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Percy pulled away and looked at her lover.

“I quit. I still hate Epithets don’t get me wrong, but once I serve my time, in a billion years or so, I’m thinking of teaching people with and without Epithet’s some good old fashion fighting skills. No Epithets needed.” Zora said smirking.

“You quit the organization? And you’re gonna turn yourself in? Just like that?” Percy was baffled, she knew one couldn’t just quit a terrorist organization.

“Well my superiors didn’t take it well. I’m on their hit list now. But you know if I’m in jail already no one can get to me. At least that’s what Ramsey told me once. Plus you know, you can visit me. Jail sex is hot.” She shot a wink at Percy.

Percy wiped her tears and thought about what Zora had just told her. After thinking about it for a few minutes she said, “House arrest.”

“What’s was that darling?” Zora asked visibility confused.

“You’re a dangerous criminal who could easily break out of jail. It would only make sense that I, the best officer that this city has, watch over you.” Percy explained as a matter of fancy.

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think I won’t run from here?” Zora leaned in closer to Percy.

“I could think of a few reasons.” Percy smiled and wrapped her arms around Zora’s shoulders.

“I’d love to hear them. But right now I think there’s something I want a bit more.” Zora leaned in and captured Percy’s mouth into a kiss. And honestly house arrest didn’t sound bad at all to Zora, especially if it meant seeing and kissing Percy more.


End file.
